Mad Midget Five
"Card gone wild! JOKER!!!" ~ Joker "One hard Gangsta! DIAMOND!!!" ~ Diamond "You can find me at the. CLUB!!!" ~ Club "Have your pet neutered or SPADE!!!" ~ Spade "Owowowowow I'm hurt! I mean heart!" ~ Heart The Mad Midget Five (ミニミニV Mini Mini V) are a group of antagonists in God Hand, who are composed out of very short men who act as a parody of the Super Sentai, or by people unfamiliar to that name, the Power Rangers. They have five members total, true to their name, and they are known as Joker, Diamond, Club, Spade, and Heart. Appearance They are a group of Dwarves who all wear Super Sentai-esque (specifically inspired by J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai) coordinated uniforms, only distinguished by the colors of their uniforms and the decals on them, and in Joker and Pink's cases, a different helmet and the inclusion of a Skirt. They are also physically identical except for their leader Joker, who has a beak nose and a red goatee. Personalities The Mad Midget Five despite being sub bosses, have enough distinct personality traits to qualify for a small section, as well as their shared enjoyment of mocking Gene, calling him names such as "Moron" and "Nimrod", they can also be heard shouting "Weeeeeee!" sometimes when Gene preforms a launcher type technique on them, hinting they could all collectively have immature personalities, considering they dress up as Super Sentai heroes, chilidishly insult Gene, and enjoy being launched around in the same manner a reckless child would when flying off a swing set. Also, each member has their notable characteristics. * Joker has a deep hatred of being imitated, as he is brought to tears when Gene singles him out by doing so. * Spade mentions his desire to become the leader in the sequel, an instance of breaking the fourth wall. * Green likes to make puns about his name, as he jokingly suggests that he lost because he spent too much time clubbin', suggesting a good natured or humble personality considering that the rest have their complaints upon being defeated. * Diamond mentions his desire to be a "Girl's Best Friend" when defeated. * Heart seems to be enjoy being a member of the team the least, as he messes up when making a pun to introduce himself and complains about his outfit. Description The Mad Midget Five are first encountered in Level 2, where they introduce themselves to Gene who only has the reply "...Douchebags" as a response to their sheer absurdity of their nature alone, and when defeated by him, they clumsily roll away, and aren't seen again until Level 6, where they return with new techniques and equipment, such as their ability to use laser blades and a move where they stack on top of each other and spin around to form a tornado, and surprisingly manage to survive a second defeat. Attacks * Flying Cross Chop (フライングクロスチョップ Furaingu Kurosu Choppu): Any one of the members of the team will fling themselves at Gene, individually this attack isn't threatening, but it becomes dangerous due to the superior numbers and high agility of the MMV. * Conga Line Flying Cross Chop: The MMV will jump into formation and run towards Gene to preform a series of Cross Body Block's one after the other. * Spoiled Brat Punch (だだっこパンチ Dadakko Panchi): Any member of the MMV will start cartoonishly flailing their arms around while running forth. * Big Wheel Attack (大車輪アタック Daisharin Atakku): This attack involves any two members of the MMV grabbing onto each other and rolling around at high speeds. * Mad Midget Ray (ミニミニ光線 Mini-Mini Kōsen): Any member of the MMV will start to fire a beam that matches the color of their uniform while crouching. These beams can be handled by back flipping. * Team Mad Midget Ray: The MMV will jump into formation and start to fire their beams in synchronization, when this move hits, they will pose as a team and shout "Mad Midget Five!" * Light Saber (ライトセイバー Raitoseibā) : Any member of the MMV will produce a laser sword and slash Gene with it, this move has a very high chance of stunning him. * Combined Tornado (合体竜巻 Gattai Tatsumaki) : The MMV will stack themselves on top of each other and begin spinning around with intense speed, this move will dizzy the one who preformed the base. Tips * The Mad Midget Five as a whole are especially vulnerable to Juggling, as they seem to be unable to break free of it, because of this weakness, it is recommended that you use multi-hit moves like the Sugar Gene Combo and Mach Jab when fighting them. * Despite the intimidating looking animation of their double wheel attack that suggest invincibility, they can be combo'd and juggled out of it. * Their Tornado attack will leave them vulnerable to a stake driver once it is finished. * They have very low health individually and can be easily taken out by Roulette Wheel attacks, because of this fragility, a viable strategy for dealing with them quickly is to gather them into a very short distance from each other, and preform a technique such as Home Run God, which may or may not have a chance of instantly killing them depending on the difficulty level. * They can also be taken out all at once by one, well placed Shaolin Blast. Gallery Card gone wild JOKER!.png|"Card gone wild, JOKER!!!" One hard gangsta DIAMOND!.png|"One Hard Gangsta, DIAMOND!!!" You can find me at the CLUB!.png|"You can find me at the. CLUB!!!" Have your pet neutered or SPADE!.png|"Have your pet neutered or SPADE!!!" Owowowowow im hurt i mean HEART!.png|"Owowowowow! I'm hurt! I mean, Heart!" Together we are the.png|"Together we are the..." Mad midget five pose.png|"MAD MIDGET FIVE!!!" Douchebags.png|"...Douchebags!" Formaatioooon Z.png|"Formatiooooooooooon....Z!" MMV Team Tornado.png|The MMV's Tornado Team Technique. MMV Team Tornado Two Members.png|Club and Spade preforming the Team Tornado Technique. Trivia * They make a cameo of sorts on the designs of the cards in Video Poker game at the Casino before they are actually encountered. * The member on top of the Combined Tornado will be preforming a dance, although they cannot be seen doing so until multiple members of the team are knocked out. * Joker's possession of a red goatee along with his red sentai outfit and overall short stature gives him a resemblance to the titular character of the Viewtiful Joe series. * Their collective voice actor, Scott Bullock has also worked on various Nickelodeon cartoons, such as Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom, aside from doing various roles in this game. * The Mad Midget Five might actually work for Shannon, considering as they show up in both of her stages (Stage 3 and Stage 6) * They are known as the Mini-Mini V in the Japanese version of the game. Category:Sub Boss Category:Characters Category:Minions of Angra Category:Dwarves Category:Stage 3 Category:Stage 6 Category:Males Category:Groups